This invention relates to a textile cloth-like strip of material such as NYLON CORDURA, having substantially two parallel longitudinal edges; two strips of a male hook latch material, each one of the strips of the male hook latch material being separated by a space from one another and sewn onto the textile cloth-like strip of material having the longitudinal edges of the strip of fabric material and the space between the two strips of male hook latch material and form a channel for accommodating electrical cords. More specifically the textile cloth-like material with male hook latch material is applied independently, to loop carpet floors without the use of the female hook latch material and lays flat over electrical cords, securing electrical cords to carpet to protect against trip hazards and protect carpet and cords from adhesive residue from taping as well as maintaining electric cords neatly arranged.